


龙骑同人－莲真：春之歌，洗澡水的声音

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji





	龙骑同人－莲真：春之歌，洗澡水的声音

春日里的花鸡红茶店的院子里开了一颗樱花树，那是之前优衣带回来的种子。  
真司哼着歌泡在他们男性浴室里的小浴缸里，虽然不能完全舒展开双腿，但对他来讲能入住便已经很不错了。他开着浴室上方通风的小窗，从他角度什么也看不到，只露出来细细的一条春日的晴空。  
此时莲进来，端着一个挂着毛巾的空脸盘。  
“唔哇…！你不能敲门么！”真司就像是小女生一样在水里惊了一下。只可惜没有东西能遮挡，于是下意识用手挡在胸前，看起来更可笑。  
莲毫不掩饰觉得可笑的心情，冷哼一声将脸盆丢在洗手池里，“都是男人，你那样可笑的动作是哪学来的。”  
“这个没关系吧！”虽然嘴巴上说，但真司还是尴尬的慢慢将胸口前的手臂移开。  
“放心，我只是洗把脸就出去。没时间看你，”在真司继续要找借口辩解前莲便开口道。他拧开的水龙头，水流哗啦啦响着打入盆底，灌满为了清醒自己的冷水。  
“呜哇——？！”莲刚接完水还没弄湿毛巾，就听到真司突然大叫一声。  
“怎么了？！”莲瞬间警觉的看过去。  
“莲！你看！我开始还以为虫子飞进来了呢，原来是樱花瓣落进来了！”莲以为是什么大事，没想到竟然只是真司的大惊小怪。可是真司却不知道，捧着湿掉粘在手上的花瓣乐得不行，“不觉得很不可思议吗？那么小的缝隙，却恰好落在这里，到底是经过怎样的路线才能落在这里呢？”  
莲心里不满的重重叹口气，眼神足够泼冷水，“我也对你的行为觉得不可思议，你的脑回路是经过怎样的路线才能在这种小事上大惊小怪。”  
真司顿时嘴巴撅得老高，“真是一个扫兴的人，这分明是幸运的意思！其实你也觉得很不可思议，很想幸运起来吧！明明人缘一点也不好！”  
“呵，笑话，”冷笑从莲嘴里发出，“倒是你欠的债才需要你自己找办法改变命运吧？”  
“你个吝啬鬼！”真司一巴掌把带着花瓣的手拍到水里为自己打抱不平，却想不到水一下子被他手臂撩了起来，溅到了莲身上。“额…”真司顿时呆住。  
莲低气压的没吭声，只见他安静的离开了洗脸池，阴着脸走到了浴缸边上。“城户….！”  
“你不是有浴巾吗！快擦擦！”真司赔笑的快快关心。  
“你是小学生么？这么蠢的事情也做得出来，”莲声音硬邦邦的。  
反而真司受不了的嘴巴一歪，“小学生怎么了，小学生夏天比这个玩的更欢呢！你个大叔！”说着真司一撩水，顿时把莲打湿了一大片。  
水滴因为窗口的风带来凉意，和莲的大脑一样凉。莲站在池边，身上的水顺着身子大腿从睡衣裤腿滴在瓷砖上。  
“都湿了，干脆下来一起洗！洗完换个干净衣服！”真司看没法弥补，干脆将错就错。就和暑假玩打水仗的小学生一样噼里啪啦往莲身上弄了很多次，自己还为了调节气氛一样的大笑。  
显然莲不是吃这套的人，直到莲默不吭声的好似一个附有黑色气压的墙一般在打过来的水里一动不动后，真司才尴尬的停下来动作。此时浴缸水温下去，地面也被他弄湿了一片。  
“啊…对不起…”真司只能低头认错，“我一会给你我的衣服穿好吧？我给你烘干衣服？春天就要开心一下嘛，谁知道你那么死板呢…？”话越说越笑声，真司一开目光思考补救方法。  
“…….城户真司！”莲终于爆发！他转身拿走牙杯里的牙刷和牙膏，用牙杯在自己脸盆里舀起来慢慢一杯冷水，一下全泼在了真司身上。  
真司就和被踩了尾巴的猫一样叫出来，从水里一跃而起，但是因为脚一滑再次一屁股坐回浴缸。这次因为体重，水溅起来更多，按照浴缸里的水位尽可能全都溅在了莲身上。  
莲忍无可忍，看着眼前真司蠢蠢的行为他却已经忘记讽刺，拿起来脸盆泼向真司所在的浴缸。  
即使躲避，但是小浴缸还是让真司遭了殃。他叫着缩水里，用仅仅存着温度的水使劲揉着被冷水刺激的部分。“秋山莲，你干什么！哪有这样报复的，小心眼！会感冒的！”  
“你放心，笨蛋是不会感冒的。”  
“那么你这样没感冒，你也是笨蛋，”真司嘴巴总比脑子快。  
“我这样冷是托谁的福？我感冒了，你买药。”  
“我….我…”真司咬牙切齿却找不到词，因为的确是因为自己弄湿的，而自己被泼的起因也是自己把莲弄湿了。真司本来竖起来手指想要反驳，却发现自己变成了竖着手指无言反驳的可笑样子。  
真司扁着嘴巴起身，抓走毛巾擦了擦出来，却踩到水脚底一滑整个摔在了莲身上。虽然穿着拖鞋，莲还是因为冲击滑倒在地上。隔着湿衣服再躺在湿瓷砖上，冰冷刺骨毋庸置疑，加上身上的体重弄得他脸色比体温还要冰。  
莲一手推开真司，反正都湿了，现在只是湿的更透彻一点。  
“…没事吧？！”真司这次真心发现错误，赶紧扶莲起来。莲却推开他的手，“我自己能来。”  
“我知道了…对不起…”真司也不再伸手，自己站起身。结果发现地上都是自己弄得水，根本站不稳，很危险。他只能扶着墙壁和洗脸池免得真摔地上就白泡澡了。  
看到这里莲觉得自己简直没法直视这个室友，气的都累了。他苦笑一下却是笑给自己的，深吸一口气。“站都站不稳，真是没用。你还是赶紧从浴室里出去别碍事了。”  
真司询问为何后，莲一边和他一起走出浴室换衣服一边不紧不慢的提醒真司，刚才弄的厕所外面满地都是水，被发现一定会被大骂一场。  
再后来就是真司慌忙穿衣服，同时对自己留下来的“洪水”连连叫苦的声音在春日的房间里刺耳的响起。  
不过那时候莲已经找到拖把将地面擦干了。  
总之，两个人终究还是相安无事。


End file.
